Villianesses sex club: Batman
by Batmanfan123
Summary: When batman is kidnapped by the joker and Harley Quinn, he is forced to fuck villianesses all night.


Batman woke from unconsciousness to find himself tied to a chair. Directly to his left was a beaten and bloody superman. " _Clark, W-what happened to you?"_ Batmans words were slurred. This kryptonite coated bat is what happened to him" a sinister voice said. "A birthday present given to me from Lexy, how thoughtful". It was the joker. "Let us go Joker!" Batman said. "Hold on a sec, your in no position to make demands batman" joker replied. Joker, without warning smacked the bat across supermans face. Blood splattered onto the wall. Joker laughed.

"Harley!" Joker screamed. Harley stepped into the room. "Yes Mr J" she said. "Is the chemical ready?" Joker asked. "Yes sir" she replied. "Then what are you waiting for bring it in" joker said. "Chemical? What chemical?" Batman questioned. "Um, you se batman, I'm trying to run a legitimate business her" joker said, "I run a strip club for women to enjoy. It just so happens that all the women are super villains that fancy a certain bat". "We tried supes over their but he had a tiny dick and everyone laughed at him" Harley said, standing at the doorway.

Harley flicked the tip of the syringe twice before readying batmans arm. She injected the orang liquid into his body. His head dropped. "Did it work?" Joker asked. "I dunno" Harley replied. Batmans head flew back up again. "Ready to perform Harley" he said. "Yay! It worked!" Harley cheered. "Go announce him harls" joker ordered. When Harley ran on stage to announce batmans arrival, joker untied him. "Go give um a good show batsy!" Joker said. "SUPERMAN!" Joker barked. "Play with yourself" he said with a grin. Superman pulled out his 4 inch cock and started wanking it.

Harley rushed back grabbed batman by the arm and pulled him on stage. "Here he is girls, are very own batman" Harley called. Batman wanting to give them a show started snogging Harley. Harley bent over and lifted up her short skirt. "Look at my tight pussy batman" Harley said. Batman slid his fingers into her pussy. "Oh yeah batman that's so good" she said, "but let's save if for later ay". Harley suckedher juices of batmans fingers. "Now lets see what the notoriously sexy batman is packing down south" Harley said. All the ladies in the audience cheered.

Batman put his hands behind his back and allowed Harley to continue. She pressed a button on the top of his utility belt and it made a click sound. "Oooh" she said. She then slowly pulled of his belt and dropped it on the floor. She lifted his torso a bit to make it easier to pull down his pants, but subtly showing off his abs. She then tugged down his pants and underwear to reveal his throbbing cock. "Holy shit batsy, you cock is- it's fucking massive" Harley said. She pulled a ruler from her long boots and placed it next to his cock. It was exactly 11.8 inches long, but Harley referred to it as 12 inches. "Are ya seeing this girls!" Harley said. Most the women in the room were becoming wet. She lifted up his shaft to show his massive ball sacks. He had the biggest dick and balls anyone in the room had ever seen.

"C'mon icy, get up here and give batman a 'killer'-handjob" Harley said. She grabbed killer frost by the wrist and pulled her up onto the stage. Her hand became icy, but not too cold where Batmans penis would get frostbite. Just enough to provide a whole new sensation. She clenched batmans dick. He was shocked initially by the coldness but became used to it. She started jerking him off. "Oh fuck yeah, that's so good" batman said. She slowly massaged his whole dick, giving him the greatest hand-job of his life. She cradled his balls in her other hand and freezes them a little. "Oh shit that's good" he said.

"That's enough icy" Harley said pulling batman away and off the stage. She sat him down on a long round sofa. All the sexy women sat around the sofa admiring batmans massive cock. "Who's next then" Harley said. "I'm dying to get a taste of that cock" catwoman said. She unzipped her jumpsuit, exposing her cleavage to batman. She climbed on top of him and pushed her tits against his pecs. She cut his costume open using one her claws. She puller the rip suit of showing of batmans perfectly sculpted body. He had a eight pack, huge pecs, A perfect V line and scars from his years as a crime fighter. Catwoman ran her fingers up and down his chest. She fell to the floor and placed his cock by her lips. She kissed the tip. She then fully engulfed his throbbing cock. "Oh shit, selina" he said.

Killer frost and Harley came at his sides. They started making out with him. Frost pulled the thong away, exposing her pussy. Batman slid his fingers in. Despite her cold nature, her pussy was very warm. Batman kept pulling his fingers in and out of her hot pussy. Harley started making out with batman. Catwoman was gagging on 9 inches of thick cock. "Oh fuck yeah, selina!" He said. She pulled it out her mouth. Her face was covered in pre-cum.

"Step aside selina" white rabbit said, "it's my turn". She forced her self onto batmans lap facing him. "Do you like the look of these?" She said groping her tits. "Oh my the massive!" Batman said. He unclipped her bra and let it drop. Her E cup breasts were completely exposed. Batman started playing white them. "Ahh they're so big and soft" he said. He reached down to his big cock. He started rubbing her clit through her tiny thong she had on. She took her pants off and placed him at her entrance. She lowered herself onto his huge cock. It was the fattest and longest cock any of the girls had ever had, so it was tough on their pussies.

White rabbit was riding batmans dick."oooh, I love your big cock in my pussy batman" white rabbit said. "Agh your so tight" batman replied. Batman had his hands clenching her ass and his faced buried in her tits. She was bouncing up and down on his dick. "Oh fuck, fuck, fuck, I love you, I love you batman!" She was screaming. His big cock was tearing her puss. "Ah your cocks so huge it's making me cum" she said. She released her juices all over his rod. As it flooded out her walls tightened, making batman need to cum. Batman pulled her off his cock and started jerking it fast. He readied white rabbit, who had her tongue out waiting to receive his cum. He started unloading cum onto her face, in her mouth and all over her tits. It took a minute to stop releasing cum.

Harley and catwoman jumped on white rabbit and licked the cum off her chest. Killer frost made out with her trying to get a taste of his cum. It made him rock hard again seeing these women try to get as much of his cum as possible. The women's jaws dropped. "Ho- How are you still hard?" Harley said, staring at his erect cock. "It doesn't matter, it works for me" a voice said. The girls turned around. The voice was Ivy. "Move aside girls. I need me some of that monster cock" Ivy said. She dropped to her knees and engulfed the entirety of his cock. His eyes widened in disbelief. After teasing him with a brief deepthroat, she rose to head level again. She wrapped her arms around his neck and said, "your going to fuck my arse so hard, I'm not going to walk for another day". "It'll be my pleasure" he replied.

Ivy was bent over the sofa. Batman held her thighs. "3...2..." he said. He didn't finish before he plunged his cock into her huge ass. Her asshole was the tightest batman ever experienced. "Oh yeah, ugh, fuck your cock is the biggest in the fucking world!" She was screaming. Batman just grunted. He picked up his pace. "Oh batman please faster!" She kept moaning. He fastened again. "Oh batman I'm gunna cum" she said. Batman didn't stop. "Here it comes" she continued. He juices dripped diwn from her pussy. Batman pulled his dick out. Ivy took a seat. "That was amazing, batman" Ivy said. "Well get ready for round 2, red" Harley said, "me, ya and batsy have got back stage passes to my bedroom". Batman lifted Ivy up and carried her to Harley's room. He dropped her on the bed. Harley also sat down on the bed.

Ivy started work on that deepthroat from earlier, whilst Harley sucked on his balls. "These balls taste delicious batman" Harley said. "I bet you two taste delicious aswell" batman said. They fell backwards and let batman do the rest. "Look at these beautiful pussies" he said. He slammed his face into Ivy's vagina. His tongue exploring every inch of her pussy. "This is better than every mans before yours cock, batman" Ivy said. "Your pussy is (lick) so good (lick), Ivy" batman said. Batman moved over to Harley, who was eagerly waiting. Batman thrusted his tongue into her pussy. He slurped up as much of her taste as possible. "Ooh I can't wait any longer, stick you big fat fucking cock inside me batman" Harley screamed. Batman waisted no time guiding his cock to her pussy and fucking her. Batman fucked her pussy so hard that she came three times in ten minutes.

TEN MINUTES LATER

Harley, batman and Ivy came into jokers office to see superman giving joker and lex luthor a blowjob. "Hey mr J, me batsy and red are going out, we'll be back soon" Harley said. They stepped outside. Batman quickly cuffed them. "You think a serum made by the joker is going to have a affect on me?" Batman asked. "That means you fucked us willingly" Ivy said. "It'll take a weekly dick appointment to keep our mouths shut Batman" Harley said. "Pleasure" batman responded.

THE END


End file.
